


Breeding Partners

by chase_acow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jared didn't bother to reply, just slithered off the bed, grabbed Jensen by the hips and flipped him onto his belly in three seconds flat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to thank [](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vipersweb.livejournal.com/)**vipersweb** (she's so made of win!) for checking it for me. Mistakes and any awkward phrases are all mine because awkward!author is awkward. : )

"Well, let's get this over with, huh?"

Reluctantly, Jensen glanced up from the script he was reading and watched Jared lean casually against the doorframe separating the master bedroom from the hallway. He had one arm raised above his head holding onto the molding above the door and causing his t-shirt to ride up, exposing his sharp hipbones. The barest hint of teeth showed through a loose grin.

"Get what over with?" Jensen asked, wrinkling his forehead in confusion and blinking as he tried to pull his head out of Dean's dialog. He tipped his head and felt his glasses slip down his nose blurring his vision. Not surprisingly, Jared still looked as good as ever - even slightly out of focus.

So far, they'd enjoyed a slow evening, helped by the fact that they had another free day before they started shooting the next episode. Jensen was still trying to get a handle on how to play a freshly de-Helled Dean without going over the top, and he had to spend a little extra time on the transition between Dean and getting back to _Jensen_. But he was nearly certain that neither he nor his alter ego had the faintest idea what Jared was talking about. He didn't _think_ that they'd had any plans for the night other than stocking up on sleep while they still could this early in the season.

Jared straightened and let his hand drift down his chest and under the band of his low-slung pajama bottoms. He smiled knowingly when Jensen shifted his hips in response to the tightening in his gut. "We've been paired off," his voice dripped like honey, slow and sure. He stepped into the room and paused at the end of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it off to the side, grinned, and added, "I'm your breeding partner."

"What the hell?" Jensen tossed the script on the bedside table and dug his hands into the soft mattress to straighten up next to the headboard. Pillows bunched at the small of his back and his sweats dipped low down his hips. He narrowed his eyes, "Dude, have you been snorting Pixy Stix again?"

The mattress dipped and wiggled as Jared climbed onto the bed and prowled up until he was hovering over Jensen's body. Heat pooled in the bottom of Jensen's belly as he watched Jared's hair fall over his eyes and muscles ripple as he held himself up. Jared's eyes crinkled at the edges, but left a smoking hot trail along Jensen's skin.

Deliberately, Jared pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket, shook it in front of Jensen's face and set it down on the mattress beside them. He smiled again, and said, "We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant."

Jensen huffed a laugh as he finally realized Jared was quoting his lines from _Dark Angel_ and reached up to hook his hands behind Jared's neck. He pulled them together and kissed Jared hot and wet, letting his tongue flick against Jared's lips. They broke apart just far enough for their noses to brush together, and he whispered, "We might have to get it on for a while then."

"I can live with that," Jared answered, and pressed a quick kiss against the corner of Jensen's mouth. His forearms bracketed Jensen's ribs as he shifted to nudge Jensen's legs apart with his knees. "Take off your clothes."

"You have to get off me first, Bigfoot," Jensen said, shifting down the bed until his head was resting on his pillows and he could look up at Jared. The light from the desk lamp sent highlights skittering across Jared's face; he gave into the need to reach up and trace them.

"Guess we have a problem then," Jared replied, nipping Jensen's fingers before he bent down to trail his lips over Jensen's jaw and down to his throat, "cuz I don't think I'm ever going to get off you again."

Jensen grunted as Jared grazed his teeth against his Adam's apple and started sucking. He wiggled, pulling against Jared's back until he finally fell forward and let all his weight fall on Jensen's chest. "Kripke might have a problem with that," he teased, digging his fingers into Jared's muscles and arching off the bed.

"Fuck Kripke."

"Let's not," Jensen said quickly, shoving that mental image as far away as he could. He felt Jared laugh against his collarbone, and lifted his knees above Jared's waist, digging his heels into the bed so he could angle their hips together. Jared's cock felt like a brand, even through multiple layers of clothes. "Seriously? What brought this on?"

Jared rolled slightly to the side but trapped Jensen's thigh between his knees and rubbed sinuously against it. He lifted up and lipped against the lobe of Jensen's ear. "Today, we've been exclusive for two months," he said, licking the space behind Jensen's ear that always made him tingle down to his toes.

"Really?" Jensen asked, slightly surprised that it had been so long since Jared had turned up on his doorstep after breaking his engagement with Sandy. The days had flown by after that, never enough hours in the day to make up for all the time they'd wasted.

"Really," Jared said and reached up with his oversized mitt to turn Jensen's face into a kiss. He kept talking, his lips moved softly of Jensen's skin, "Got back this season's physical results from the doc too. Fit as a fiddle and clean as a whistle."

The sheets scratched over his bare back as Jensen stretched and flexed under Jared's heavy bulk, enjoying the feeling of muscle rubbing against muscle. He twisted his lower body looking for something to grind up against, and answered distractedly, "Yeah, cleared me too."

"So, since we're both, you know" Jared drawled the words out and sat back on his heels away from Jensen's reaching hands. His cheeks were red, and he licked his lips nervously, but he kept his eyes focused on Jensen, "I thought maybe we could, you know, lose the rubber for once. Just to see what it feels like?"

Jensen let the air out of his lungs in one large whoosh and felt his dick twitch heavily between his legs. He'd let Jared fuck him almost since their first night together. It was hot and intimate, and he loved every second of it, but the idea of not even a small barrier between them sounded a hundred times better. "Get me outta these clothes, Jay, and you're got yourself a deal," he said letting his mouth tip up in a grin.

Jared didn't bother to reply, just slithered off the bed, grabbed Jensen by the hips and flipped him onto his belly in three seconds flat. The mattress bounced under his weight, and his glasses went flying off fuck knew where, but Jensen couldn't help groaning as he rolled his hips down hard. Jared's hands grabbed the waistband of his sweats and jerked them halfway down his thighs. If he hadn't already been hard, he would have been now; Jared manhandling him never failed to turn them both on like nothing else.

His elbows burned as Jensen dragged them against the sheet trying to find purchase enough to get his knees underneath him. Jared helped, pulled Jensen up and in smoothly and moved his hands from Jensen's hips to spread his ass apart. Jensen shivered when he felt Jared's breath puff harshly against his skin.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," he muttered, and bit down on his cheek at the first flick of tongue on his hole. This, Jared didn't do as much, but that just made Jensen wind up tighter than a Jack-in-the-box waiting for it. He whimpered a little as Jared probed deeper and Jensen tried to spread his legs wider, but was caught up in his pants.

"You're whining already," Jared teased, carefully replacing his tongue with the tip of his finger while he talked. Jensen heard the cap from the lube snap off and the wheezing sound of it being squeezed. "Can't help it, can you? Just so hot to get me inside."

It took some concentration, but after a second, Jensen managed to get enough air back in his lungs to grit, "Don't do me any favors, or anything."

Jared laughed and bit at the flat skin where Jensen's spine melted away and dipped to rub his slight stubble against Jensen's sensitive inner thighs. "Maybe next time I won't ask," he said, his voice rough like the first shot of cheap whiskey. "I'll just roll you over and take it. I'll hold you down while you pretended to wiggle away. Would you like that?"

Jensen screwed his face up, pushing into his pillow and taking deep breaths as he let Jared's words wash over him, making his temperature rev just that little bit more. Two fingers pushed inside him, aided only by Jared's spit and the bare minimum of lube necessary. His brain was short-circuiting already and no matter how hard he tried, his tongue refused to do much more than trace the edges of his teeth. Intelligent speech was as far away as Texas.

"C'mon, Jen," Jared urged him, scissoring his fingers, pushing them in as far as he could and then twisting. "Tell me. You're so hot squirming at the end of my fingers like this. So hot. Do y'want me to fuck you? Do you want my cock?"

" _Yes_ ," Jensen groaned, forcing the words through while rolling his hips against Jared's fingers, tangling his own hands into the sheets underneath him. By that point, he was so turned on that he would have sworn Jared was a pretty, pretty princess if it would net him an orgasm. "Fuck me, Jare. Do it."

The excellent fact about not using a condom was that Jared didn't have to pull his fingers out of Jensen's ass in order to roll the latex onto his cock. Jensen barely had time to breathe in again after he spoke before Jared was steadily nudging his hot dick in alongside his fingers.

"Holy shit!" Jensen cried and bucked, not away from the intrusion, but back against Jared's weight. He'd never felt so stretched before, Jared pushed in slowly while Jensen panted and cursed until Jared finally stilled as far in as he could get with the odd angle.

"Yeah, you like it," Jared basically purred, twisting his fingers and making a sound of pleasure at Jensen's full body shudder. He pulled his hand free, shushing Jensen's groan, and wrapped his hands around Jensen's hips. Before Jensen could get annoyed enough to say something, Jared pulled out once and then began fucking like his life depended on it.

Jensen collapsed, his arms folded, his cheek pressed into the pillow, and at that moment stars exploded behind his eyelids. His whole body swayed with Jared's thrusts; the movement along the place where they were connected sent friction sparks shooting through his nervous system. Jared's hands stroked down his flanks, and through the roaring in his ears, Jensen could barely hear the white noise of Jared's praise.

It seemed forever later that Jared finally reached around and planted his hand heavy and low on Jensen's belly. He bent over Jensen's back so that his mouth was only inches away from Jensen's ear. His breathing was harsh, and alternated with low grunts, "Can you feel it?" he asked, skating his hand down to graze Jensen's cock. "Fuck, you're so tight and hot. Can you feel me? Anyone else ever do this to you?"

He could feel it all right; Jensen could feel every inch of Jared's cock shoving in and out of him. Jared dropped his thumbs to push against his own dick and Jensen's opening; Jared's nails lightly scratching him felt amazing, and personal. He never would have let anyone so close to him before Jared had tripped past all of Jensen's avoidance issues. No one else ever would again.

"Just you, Jare," Jensen panted, forcing his head to twist around painfully on his neck so he could see. Jared's entire body was flushed red against tan, and he watched his cock slipping in and out of Jensen's ass like it was the best thing since sliced bread. Knowing how much this turned Jared on made Jensen's dick twitch against his belly demanding contact and demanding it _immediately_. "Jared?"

Jared shoved inside just a little bit farther and gained the extra inch needed to bend his chest over Jensen's back reach Jensen's lips. Their mouths closed together just as Jared's hand finally wrapped around Jensen's cock, stroking hard and fast, giving Jensen all he needed to come his freaking brains out. He could feel a charlie-horse start working on his calf as he seized up through the rolling waves of pleasure, but he couldn't care less.

"Atta boy," Jared whispered along Jensen's cheekbone. He reared back, and hauled Jensen up to his knees and tighter up against Jared's chest before he set up a punishing rhythm. His hands around Jensen's hips and shoulder curled into muscle and bone almost hard enough to hurt. Jared's hips snapped forward and back, controlling the pace and force; all Jensen had to do was stay there and enjoy the ride.

Jared slowed, the glide of his cock smoothed out even more, and Jensen realized Jared was coming inside while he continued to growl possessive words into Jensen's skin. When he finished with one last sigh and a kiss pressed to Jensen's temple, he lowered Jensen gently back to the mattress. He pulled away, and was just as careful as always, but instead of immediately flopping down beside Jensen, Jared sat back on his haunches. His hands kept Jensen from rolling over, and the next best thing Jensen could do was crack open one eye to look back over his shoulder to try to figure out what was up.

"You really like the view from back there so much?" he asked, his throat still rough from trying to swallow his keening and whimpers. He felt dizzy, fucked out - perfect. He didn't even have the energy to fidget under Jared's scrutiny.

"Guess so," Jared answered, but didn't look away from Jensen's ass. Tenderly, he let one finger drift over Jensen's puffy, slightly sore hole, and sucked in his breath. "I can see it, Jen. God, that's so hot."

"What?" Jensen asked, trying to avoid a yawn but failed miserably. His jaw cracked and he set his head back down on his pillow. He really just wanted Jared to lie down so Jensen could curl up next to him. Fuck cleaning up; he didn't have anywhere to be in the morning, he could make Jared spend the extra time to scrub him clean then.

"My come," Jared said softly, almost reverently and pushed his finger inside against no resistance. "It's in you, and I can see it, _feel_ it."

Jensen smiled, shifting his hips back to take Jared's finger as deep as he could once before he pulled away and twisted onto his back before Jared could stop him. He kicked his sweats off and stretched out to grab the comforter off the floor. "I'm a regular cream pie," he said, letting a little bit of his twang creep back into his voice. His eyelids were way too heavy to hold up anymore, and he gave up the battle, "C'mon, you can play s'more tomorrow, but right now, I'm beat."

"Wait, you mean I can? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Jare," Jensen didn't have to stifle a laugh; he was too far asleep for it to be anything but a soft puff of air. "But right now, it's time for all good little breeding partners to be asleep."

Jared lifted the blanked over both of them and turned to wrap his arm over Jensen's waist. He was so warm; Jensen could feel the heat soaking through his own skin and into his bones. Abruptly, Jared jerked and started wiggling until Jensen slapped at his chest and growled.

"Jensen?"

"What?" it came out sharper than Jensen intended it to, but he could feel the bed moving underneath him, rocking him to sleep.

"I think I broke your glasses."

Jensen was really going to have to remember to yell at him in the morning.


End file.
